2017 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION BY ITS OWNER Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TS text:Arlene from:14/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:TS text:Bret from:29/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:C1 text:Cindy from:10/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C4 text:Don from:15/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TS text:Emily from:21/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TS text:Franklin from:24/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C2 text:Gert from:01/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TS text:Harvey from:05/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C1 text:Irma from:12/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C3 text:Jose from:17/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C5 text:Katia from:25/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:TD text:Twelve bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"SSHWS)" Storms Tropical Storm Arlene On June 3, the NHC began to monitor an area of disturbed weather in the Caribbean Sea for potential development. The following day, the low became well enough organised to be classified as Tropical Depression One. Situated in a high shear environment, the depression was initially slow to intensify,but the next day, it became Tropical Storm Arlene as it began to approach Cuba, just missing making landfall later the same day. Moving into the Gulf of Mexico on June 7, Arlene reached a peak intensity of 60 mph, before making landfall in central Florida near peak strength. Traversing the peninsula in about 7 hours, Arlene emerged into the Atlantic with 45 mph winds later the same day, before land interaction began to disrupt the storms low level circulation. Late on June 8, Arlene made landfall with 40 mph winds in northern South Carolina, and again several hours later in Northern Carolina, when the system was downgraded to a tropical depression, and responsibility passed to the WPC. The WPC issued their last advisory 18 hours later, as the system had moved off the Mid Atlantic coast, and was no longer a significant threat to land. In all, 3 people died in Arlene,and $200 million was done in damages. Tropical Storm Bret On July 12, the NHC outlined the potential for a tropical cyclone to form near the Cape Verde Islands from a tropical wave they were tracking over the coast of Western Africa. On July 14, satellite data indicated that Tropical Depression Two had developed to the southwest of the islands. Situated in a unfavourable environment, the depression was slow to organise further, until a burst of very deep convection over its low level circulation the next day indicated its intensification to tropical storm status. Continuing to the west, Bret reached a peak intensity of 50 mph, before dry air entrainment caused the storm to weaken on July 16. By midday the following day, Bret had degraded to a tropical depression, and later the same day, satellite observations indicated that the storm had opened up into a trough of low pressure several hundred miles to the east of the Lesser Antilles. Hurricane Cindy On July 23, a tropical wave emerged from the coast of western Africa, and out into the Atlantic. On July 27, the NHC began monitoring it for potential development, and on July 29, satellite data supported designating the disturbance as Tropical Depression Three well away from land. Situated in an ideal environment, the depression intensified into a tropical storm 12 hours, and began a west-northwest track towards the Antilles. On July 31, Cindy intensified into the first hurricane of the season as it was passing through the central Lesser Antilles. The following day, Cindy went on to attain a peak of 85 mph, before making landfall in San Juan and beginning a slow weakening trend as it interacted with the mountains of the island. Late on August 1, Cindy began a northwestern motion as it entered the Atlantic and passed Hispaniola. The following morning, Cindy weakened to a strong tropical storm as shear began to increase along the storms path, and late on August 3, the system was downgraded to a tropical depression,and its last advisory was issued. The remains of Cindy lasted another 12 hours, before they completely dissipated between the eastern US and Bermuda. During its time as a tropical cyclone, Cindy caused 10 deaths, and $$235 million in damages. Hurricane Don On August 6, a well defined tropical wave moved off the coast of Western Africa and out into the Atlantic. Tracking quickly westward, it reached a favourable environment on August 9, and began to develop a well organised low level circulation. On the following day, the system was designated as Tropical Depression Four, but due to its initial large size, it was 24 hours before it intensified into a tropical storm the next day. As the large tropical storm continued to the west, it began to tighten up, and late on August 13, it became the seasons second hurricane as a clouded eye developed in its well pronounced central dense overcast. Continuing to tighten up, Hurricane Don became a category 2 hurricane on August 15, and then the seasons first major hurricane the next day as a well defined, sysmmetrical 15 mile eye became evident on satellite imagery. Continuing to intensify, Don became a category 4 hurricane on August 17, before making landfall at peak intensity early the next day in Belize. Once inland, Don rapidly weakened, and when it emerged into the Bay of Campeche 14 hours later, it was a 60 mph tropical storm. Due to higher shear in the Gulf, Don failed to reintensify, and the storm made landfall in Mexico with winds of 45 mph. Later the same day, Don was downgraded to a tropical depression inland, and the remnant low dissipated 6 hours later. Hurricane Don was the cause of 97 fatalities, and $7 billion in damages as a tropical cyclone, mainly from the intense rainfall - up to 900 mm in some locations - that the hurricane was dropping. Tropical Storm Emily Late on August 14, the NHC began to monitor a tropical wave with a high chance of development near the coast of Cuba and the Yucatan Peninsula, expecting it to be a threat to the US Gulf Coast within 48 hours. The following morning, a burst of convection indicated the intensification of the system into Tropical Depression Five as it entered the Gulf of Mexico. On August 16, the system was investigated by a reconnaissance aircraft, which found the system had become a tropical stormin the central Gulf of Mexico, besides a disheveled appearance on satellite imagery. Under the influence of strong shear, Emily never inttensified anymore, and made landfall along the Mexico-Texas border with winds still at 40 mph, before quickly weakening to a depression and dissipating inland. The remains of Emily opened up into a trough 12 hours later. During its time as a tropical cyclone, Emily caused 2 deaths, and $20 million in damages. Tropical Storm Franklin On August 20, the NHC began to track an area of disturbed weather that had formed near the Lesser Antilles islands. Over the next day or so, the low became sufficiently organised, and was classified as Tropical Depression Six on August 21 near the northern coast of Venezuela. The following day, the storm organised enough that it was upgraded to a tropical storm. Outflow was limited due to the influence of a tropical wave to its west, and another developing low (Later Hurricane Gert) to its east, but the reconnaissance aircraft that flew into the system the next day found winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 997 mbar, signalling the storms peak intensity at this time. Franklin passed through the Yucatan Channel and into the Gulf of Mexico on August 24, before making landfall on the Florida panhandle asa minimal tropical storm on August 25. Moving inland, Franklin quickly lost its intensity and tropical characteristics, and was deemed a remnant low by 1800 UTC. The low continued to move to the north-northeast, before being absorbed into another developing non tropical low over the Great Lakes. In all, Franklin caused 1 death, in Mississippi due to a rip current, and $7 million in damages. Hurricane Gert On August 22, the NHC began to track a non tropical low about midway between the Lesser Antilles and the Cape Verde Islands. On August 24, after a notable increase in organisation, the system was designated as Tropical Depression Seven as it began to approach the Lesser Antilles. After 12 hours, the system intensified into a tropical storm, and the following day hit the islands as a moderate tropical storm, before veering to the west due to a subtropical ridge to its north, and becoming the seasons third hurricane in the process. Late on August 26, Gert made landfall with 80 mph winds in Haiti, and weakened to a tropical storm as it moved over the mountainous terrain of the country. 12 hours after landfall, Gert moved into the Atlantic, and began to reintensify, becoming a hurricane as it passed the Bahamas on August 27.Following the appearance and clearing out a of a 15 mile wide eye, the storm was upgraded to category 2 intensity, and on August 28, Gert made landfall on Bermuda at peak intensity, before weakening back to a category 1 as it began to encounter increasing shear and cooling waters, and late on August 30, Gert became a hurricane force extratropical cyclone. For the next 3 days, this low slowly weakened, before it was absorbed by another developing extratropical cyclone near the UK on September 2. In all, 51 people died in the storm, and $455 million was done in damages. Tropical Storm Harvey The non tropical low that eventually became Harvey was poorly forecast, and so tracking of the system only began 12 hours before the genesis of Tropical Depression Eight occurred. After formation, the depression was in a high shear environment, and so it took a full day before it became a tropical storm, surprising the NHC in the process, who forecast the storm to dissipate within 24 hours. The newly formed tropical storm Harvey took aim at Bermuda, passing about 50 miles to the east at peak intensity. After achieving peak intensity, Harvey moved out into the Atlantic, and weakened to a tropical depression on September 4, becoming extratropical later that day. The remnant low of the system was absorbed by another, larger system over Nova Scotia 12 hours later. No deaths or damages were reported due to Harvey. Hurricane Irma On September 3, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave emerging from the western coast of Africa, expecting it to become a tropical cyclone within a couple of days. This came true when Tropical Depression Nine developed south if the Cape Verde Islands on September 5. Moving west to west-northwest, the depression intensified into a tropical storm 18 hours later. Under favourable conditions, Irma was able to reach hurricane status on September 7, and went on to attain it peak intensity of 85 mph before succumbing to increasing shear and dry air later the same day. On September 9, Irma began to move north, and weakened to a tropical storm as it began transversing cooler waters. On September 10, Irma weakened to a tropical depression,and weakened briefly to a remnant low later that day before dissipating completely on September 11. Irma never affected any land areas during its existence. Hurricane Jose On September 10, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave that was emerging off the coast for possible development. On September 12, it became well enough organised to be classified as Tropical Depression Ten to the southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Moving westwards into a favourable environment, the system intensified into a tropical storm 12 hours later, staying well away from land. On September 14, Jose intensified into the fifth hurricane of the season, and began to intensify at a more steady pace, reaching category 2 intensity the next day. On September 16, Jose became the second major hurricane of the season as its eye cleared out and its structure became more symmetrical, reaching its peak intensity of 120 mph before beginning to weaken due to entraining dry air caused the system to weaken. By the end of the next day, Jose began to take on a dishevelled appearance on satellite imagery, and so was downgraded to category 1 status as a result, and the storm began heading towards land as well around this time. Continuing to rapidly weaken, Jose made landfall in South Carolina as a minimal hurricane on September 18, and began to turn extratropical, doing so by the end of the day, turning north-northwest and then north. The remnants of Jose dissipated over the Great Lakes 18 hours later, having merged with an ongoing severe weather event in that region. In total, 3 people were killed by Jose, and $65 million was done in damages. Hurricane Katia On September 16, the NHC began to track a tropical wave emerging off the coast of Africa. The next day, it became Tropical Depression Eleven, and continuing westwards at very low latitude, it was able to intensify into a tropical storm 18 hours later.Once a tropical storm, Katia began to strengthen rapidly, and became the seasons sixth hurricane on September 19. Once a hurricane, Katia continued to intensify at a steady pace, and became the seasons third major hurricane on September 20, as well as the southernmost on record, surpassing Ivan's record in 2004. On September 21, Katia became the southernmost category 4 hurricane on record, and hit Venezuela the next day with winds of 150 mph, making it the southernmost recorded major hurricane landfall in the basin since records began in 1851. On September 22, Katia became a category 5 hurricane, and the following day, it passed Honduras and into the Gulf of Mexico via the Yucatan Channel on September 23. On September 24, Katia made landfall in Florida as a 150 mph category 4 hurricane, and weakened to category 3 as it emerged over the Atlantic several hours later.Continuing up the East Coast, Katia made several landfalls in the coming days whilst slowly weakening. After making its final landfall as a tropical cyclone as a tropical storm on September 28 in Newfoundland, Katia became extratropical. The extratropical remnant continued to wind down, and after weakening to tropical depression equivalent intensity, dissipated completely on September 29 after being absorbed by another developing low to its north. In total, $41 billion was done in damages, making Katia the 3rd costliest tropical cyclone ever recorded. In addition to this, 3,470 people lost their lives, and over 10,000 others were injured in what became known as the "Hurricane of the Century". Tropical Depression Twelve On September 24, the NHC began monitoring a tropical disturbance for signs of development. The following day, after a marked increase in organisation, the system was designated as Tropical Depression Twelve. Due to the storm being in a local high shear environment, as well as its proximity to land, it wasnt expected to become a tropical storm. This proved true when Twelve made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula without attaining tropical storm status. Once in the Gulf of Mexico, the depression did manage to organise enough to cause substantial rainfall, leading to some areas of mexico getting upwrds of 3000 mm of rainfall from the event. Once iland mainland Mexico, the storm quickly weakened, but rainfall continued for a few more hours until the low dissipated completely early on September 28. No deaths were reported, but $205 million was done in damages from the storm. Storm names Season effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes